


"He saved my life!"

by selflessbellamy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke wants her man, Don't mess with the princess, F/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Not my best work though, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessbellamy/pseuds/selflessbellamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clarke Griffin and the rest of The 100, who had been in Mount Weather succeed in escaping, they return to Camp Jaha, where The Princess comes face to face with her mother; at first it is a somewhat happy reunion, but as Clarke discovers that a person, she cares very much about, has been arrested, things take a turn for the worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"He saved my life!"

_She still remembered how warm the sunshine felt on her face, and recalled taking that first breath of fresh, real oxygen. Looking around at beautiful nature, when its wind started playing with her hair. She had never felt more free._

They had come a long way: From Lockup in The Skybox, to be the first people in a hundred years to set feet on Earth, then after the battle, a lot of them were captured again, brought back to a white, depressing cell under fishy circumstances, only to finally escape what seemed like an eternity later, yet it wasn’t less than a miracle that they succeeded.

Clarke looked around, her eyes skimming the fallen Ark, a lump was starting to fill her throat while everyone else ran around, hugging the adults.

_We are not alone anymore._

She was pretty sure she witnessed Jasper and Monty’s third bro-hug, when a tear filled voice broke through her thoughts, automatically making her head turn towards the sound of: _"My girl."_ Abby was covered in dirt and blood, looking very much like a medic, only now as one on Earth.

Even with tears falling down her cheeks, she still looked strong, and in the moment of noticing that fact, Clarke decided that the past needed to be past for now, running towards her mother, her mind paralyzed by shock.

The last time she had hugged her mother was back on The Ark (when it was still floating in space), and she was about to be sent to the ground. After finding out about the truth of her father’s death, Clarke never wanted to ever hug her mother again. And maybe, she wouldn’t have done it if it wasn’t such a situation.

There weren’t many words involved, but they were the same: _"Oh my God.", "You’re alive."_

Finn was quickly standing beside Abby, ready to take over as their long embrace ended. He could’ve looked worse, and Clarke was happy about that; the only thing different was the tired, somewhat sad look to his eyes as she looked into them for a couple of seconds, but then they gave each other a smile; _nothing unusual about that. Maybe it was Raven._ Having to force that fear out of her mind, Clarke nearly choked on the lump in her throat. 

"Bellamy?" She asked, skimming the area briefly, looking over Abby’s shoulder at the ship-wreck.

It felt weird to break the silence, because the atmosphere was clearly heavy with something unknown. The one thing, Clarke knew was that it wasn’t anything good.

"Where is he?" Arching an eyebrow at both of them, she turned to walk away ( _she would find him herself then),_ but Finn grabbed her wrist.

"Kane arrested him." Abby finally replied, looking right at her daughter with serious eyes.

"You’re kidding me, right? For what? I need to see him, this isn’t funny. Take me to him, now!" Clarke suddenly felt her blood starting to boil, and though Finn seemed to agree, he appeared to be surprised by her reaction.

 _"Clarke?"_ Once again, Clarke’s face spun around, and at the sight of him, the lump in her throat grew bigger; _Bellamy._

Like Abby had summoned him, Kane showed up proudly ten feet away, promoting his famous stone-face. Bellamy was handcuffed in front of him, his face half-covered in dry blood.

 _"_ Let him go." Directing that at Kane, the former princess, now a warrior, narrowed her eyes in a death glare. Bellamy, who clearly still was shocked, tried to fight the taller man off without much luck as Abby failed at interrupting Clarke’s continuous pleading: “JUST LET HIM GO!” She screamed, tears threatening to spill over in her eyes.

"Clarke, he’s-" _Dangerous? You must be joking._

“I’m not going to kill her! Just let me go!” Bellamy said, which turned out to be the line that worked wonders, because Kane The Idiot did so, watching how the two took a few seconds to look at each other, frowning in disbelief, eyes big.

 _“Clarke.”_ He said.

 _"Bellamy."_ She said.

They were both shocked, since they both had been told the other was dead a long time ago. The hardest thing was having to deal with the realization of that they were suddenly all alone: no one to give them the understanding, they so desperately needed.

And then without warning, not caring, she ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck, so he had to spin her around to deal with the collision that nearly knocked all air out of his lungs.

"They told me you were dead. All of you. I thought I was alone." Even though it was sobs, they held much relief and happiness.

_His embrace was safe, calming…_

Upon letting her go, Bellamy used two fingers to lift her chin, their eyes now meeting up close; the reassurance in them made her refuse to look away.

"You’re not alone, Princess. I’m here to stay, okay?" But Clarke was too blown away to say anything. She also knew that her mother was staring, but simply didn’t care anymore.

Clarke stared right into Kane’s confused eyes, saying confidently: “He’s released from this point on.”

Abby couldn’t hold the words back any longer, shocked at her daughter’s obvious bond with this guy: “He tried to kill a man!”

"He saved my life, mom! Three times! If Bellamy hadn’t been here, we would all be dead. I would be dead! Your judgement is clearly not to be trusted." Clarke angrily shot back, and no one could reply to that.


End file.
